Blue Path
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: I'm not good in summary...Just check it out! LoL


**Blue Path**

From:Blood series Blood of Judgement & Blood of Agreement

Disclaimer :Taeko Tonami

By:Natsuv, finished on 5th March 2006

All are blue in front of my eyes. Blue sands. Blue skies. The blue ocean with no water. The long way should be passed. Our long way. Our fate, gathered by a blue chain tied our hands. In uncertainty, walking towards on the blue path…

I sigh a bit. It has been a very long time since we began to pass this blue desert. How long? I don't know. Since when? I don't know. 'Till when? I don't know. Even what time it is now, I don't know. All I know are the sun still shines up there, I still sit on a horse, and he still walks on the desert beside me, eyes look staright forward seriously.

The time seems stopping. And all are in silence. I can only hear the voice of desert winds that once blowing, my breaths, my heartbeats, and…his…

"..."

He suddenly stops, turning his head. I set a questioning face while he asks, "Nanka itta?" (did u say somethin'?)

A slight quiet comes. We only stare at each others. He seems so curious that he frowns, wanting the answer. Then I smile, shaking my head slowly. He sighs at that time and smiles a bit. Turning his head, he begins to walk.

"Are you okay up there?" He asks, still keep walking. "If you feel tired, we'll stop and take some rests. My mother said we shouldn't force ourselves"

It candles a lit smile on my face. "Un…arigatou" (thanks). I answers tenderly. "But I'm really okay. I guess it's you who should—"

He laughs loudly a while. "Don't kid me, old man!"

I smile. I knew he would say it. He's always like that. Eventhough, many times he fought to protect me, he's always like that, smiling brightly as if there're nothing happened. Though I know since that time, his life gets closer to death. Even it's still far…several years more…one year more…still closer to the death. Soon or late…

I sigh. I shouldn't think about it. If I keep doing that, he'll know and feel more painful. I don't want to lose his smile, and I don't want to realize the time still goes on. I don't want to lose him…I don't know why. If I lose him, I'll feel I wanna give up on living. I'll die…For sure, I'll die…even if my body still alives.

Bughsound somethin' falls on the sand

I turn as I hear that. There's no one walks beside me. Where did he go? He's not standing anymore, lying on the blue desert without moving…He isn't moving! He isn't…Not now…Please, not now…

"Bis, dajoubu? Bis?" (are u okay?) I put my hands on his shoulders. He's still breathing. I sigh thankfully. "Ne?"

"Gotcha!" Suddenly he gets up and grins. "If I don't do this, you won't go down and take a rest."

Yokatta…he's still alive…

"If you wanna take a rest, why don't you stop and just rest?"

"HEYY! Can you just smile and say a thank?"

"Why should I?"

He sighs furiously. I snigger as I let myself sit on the sands. "Ok, we'll rest if you want to"

"Not me!"

I snigger more. "You're funny!"

"It's not funny!" He sighs again. "Yeah you right, I'm tired. But the true reason is it's almost evening. Sora o mitegoran"(look up at the sky)

"Sou desu ka?" (oh?) I look up at the skies. He's right. The skies are getting dark; now still red, though.

"Yokatta naa…"

frowned "Nani?" (what)

He only smiles. "No, I just…feel relieved you're okay…"

"It's should be me who said that"

He smiles again, even laughs a bit.

Yes, it's should be me who said that. Bis, it's you who shouldn't force youself. It's you who need a rest. It's you who should think about yourself. I'm okay. Trust me than anything, I'm really okay. Bis…do try to think about yourself…just for my sake…will you?

But that words, never come out from my mouth…

A tender wind blows. I wake up. The stars up there are so bright. I smile, then turning my head. He sleeps quietly beside me. I sigh thankfully. If not in the time like this, he'll know.

I try not to make any noises as I get up and walk, a bit far from where I used to be. A bit, a little, that he will never know nor see me.

I sit on the sand and touch it.

So dry…so gentle…

Can the plants grow at this kind of soil? Well, I'll find out after going back to Castral.

I take a little amount of sands and put it in a little piece of scarft and put it into my foot bracelet. Again, I turn my head, seeing him. e still sleeps. I smile. Yokatta…

If he knew what I was doing, he would—certainly—be mad.

Sorry, I can't keep my promise to you. Because I still feel that I still have a duty as a king of Castral. Eventhough Kiera—my daughter—has replaced me, but I don't want her to bear the burden of being a leader of Castral. I begin all, and it must be ended by me. Only me.

Gomen, Biskyuu Clan…

I get stuck in silence, just looking up at the dark sky that full of stars. Well, if he sees me like this, he'll get angry again. He'll say, 'Don't act dumb, don't easily believe in someone you first meet, don't go alone, don't—'

I snigger softly. Why he always like that? I should have known the reason, shouldn't I? Un, I know the reason. He loves me. I can feel that through his words, his attitudes...He wants me to be his, instead of wanting me to appreciate this life. That's why he takes me from Castral, right?

You take me from the Castral for that reason, right? Bis?

But Bis, you should have known from the first…

"I cannot be yours…though I want to…" I mumble. I can't…

I don't know since when, if I think about it, I'll feel like I'm gonna cry. To think about him, only him, I'll get a slight pain in my heart, just like now. And slowly a tear will fall, just like now, fall trough my tattooed cheek.

Bis, I can't stand feeling like this…

I grab my knees and let my forehead on them.

Bis…I don't want to be who I am now…

I want to be an ordinary Castral man. Then I'll meet you, live together with you, without getting scared you'll die while I'm still living. We'll die together…

Bis, please support my heart. I'm going down now…I can't stand it…

"Eldora?"

Bis? You have waked up?

"Are you okay?"

"Bis…I'm still a king of Castral, right?"

"…?"

I look up. He frowns, and more frowns when he sees me crying.

"El—"

I grab him. "Bis, I'm still a king of Castral, right?"

His hands put on my back, embrace me tighter. "Yes you are, My Lord…"

Thanks, Bis…

F I N


End file.
